Like Father Like Son
"Like Father Like Son" is a song from the 2000 Disney musical Aida. It features and argument between Zoser and Radames, after he discovers his son's affair with Aida and learns that he doesn't share his father's ambitions. An original demo was made in 1999 which was a solo performed by Lenny Kravitz, the musical version, with different lyrics, was performed by John Hickok as Zoser and Adam Pascal as Radames. Lyrics Musical = (Like father, like son) (Like father, like son) Don't come on so cocksure boy, you can't escape your genes No point in feeling pure boy, your background intervenes Listen good and listen straight, you're not the master of your fate To this you must be reconciled, you'll always be your father's child At times acclaimed, at times reviled You'll wind up doing just what I've done Like father, like son Don't assume your vices get handed down the line That a parent's blood suffices to condemn the child's design I've done wrong, I can't deny, but at least I know that I Shouldn't blame that on my stock, this may come as quite a shock I'm no chip off any block, I wouldn't wish those words on anyone Like father, like son Son you're nervous, take my hand All is settled,all is planned You've got the world at your command I don't think you understand I appreciate too well The squalor at which you excel it isn't very hard to tell Evil's a distinctive smell He's lost all sense of reason, and why? Some foreign slut That is the road called treason, Some doors are slamming shut Just like me he's found that flesh can excite but will enmesh Once we rid him of this blight. Once this harlot's out of sight. Then I think he'll see the light. He won't walk back to daddy he will run. Like father, like son... |-|Demo = Don't come on so cocksure boy You can't escape your genes No point in feeling purer boy Your background intervenes Listen good and listen straight You're not the master of your fate To this you must be reconciled You'll always be your father's child At times acclaimed, at times reviled You wind up doing just what I've done Like father, like son Like father, like son Don't assume your vices Get handed down the line That a parent's blood suffices To condemn the child's design I've done wrong, I can't deny But at least I know that I Shouldn't blame that on my stock This may come as a quite a shock I'm no chip off any block I wouldn't wish those words on anyone Like father, like son Like father, like son He's lost all sense of reason And why some filthy slave That is the road called treason That winds up in the grave Just like me, he's found out a flesh Can excite but will it mesh Watch me rid him of this blight Once this harlot's out of sight Then I think he will see the light He won't walk back to daddy, he will run Like father, like son Like father, like son Like father, like son Like father, like son Like father, like son Like father, like son Like father, like son Other Appearances *The demo was featured in the album Elton John and Tim Rice's Aida. *The musical's version was featured in the musical's soundtrack. Videos Aida - Like Father Like Son|Musical Like Father Like Son|Demo Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Solos Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers